


Murdoc’s bored

by Murdocisurproblematicfave



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Kong Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdocisurproblematicfave/pseuds/Murdocisurproblematicfave
Summary: The gang are in Kong studios on a particularly lazy, peaceful day- a peace that Murdoc will try and disturb at any chance he gets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Murdoc’s bored

Murdoc wrinkled his nose, looking over Noodle’s shoulder as she lay on the carpet, scribbling away with crayons onto a piece of paper. 

“Looks a bit more like 2D dunnit? The gangly limbs and all that. You should make that stick-man 2D and draw me next to him. And don’t forget to add a six-pack”

“Very funny, Murdoc”, Noodle uttered, squinting while she continued to draw. She stopped to point at the stick figures, of which there were three so far. “This one is Russel”, she said, pointing at the figure with the overtly round belly. Murdoc sniggered. She pointed to a small figure on Russel’s shoulders. “This one is me. He’s picking me up like he does when we go to the park”. The tall one Murdoc had been hung up about was next. “This one is gonna be you. Can’t change it now. I’ve already drawn the necklace you wear”.

“Hm..”, Murdoc voiced. “Well, you should make 2D even taller. Realistically his head wouldn’t even fit on the page”.

“Okay...”, Noodle answered, picking up a black crayon and starting on Murdoc’s hair. Murdoc nodded, then went to sit on the sofa next to Russel. The drummer, who had been listening, flashed Murdoc a subtle look of derision before his eyes flitted back to the newspaper he was reading. Murdoc smiled back, then stretched out on the sofa, folding his arms behind his head. His feet pressed against the side of Russel’s leg, but Russel chose to ignore it. He soon heard Murdoc let out a drawn out sigh, which seemed more like a call for attention than anything. 

Russel had been half way through the column about new album releases when he realised he could hear Murdoc breathing to the side of him. He looked at Murdoc, who was reading over his shoulder. “Erm”, Russel voiced, his gaze meeting Murdoc’s. “Can you not? Your breath is...well, terrible today”.

“Heh?”, Murdoc said while he proceeded to pick something out of his teeth with a fingernail. “I’ve just brushed ‘em”.

“Right”, Russel said, recognising Murdoc’s lie instantly. “You may need to brush them another ten times then”. Russel adjusted his position so he was angled slightly away from Murdoc, and Murdoc craned his neck to read- leaning further over the drummer.

“Oof that Blur album isn’t doing particularly well is it? ‘Audacious on the surface, absolutely inane when considered beyond that’. Man...That’s gotta hurt”, Murdoc uttered, before then looking at the album cover.

Russel tried his best to ignore him and continued reading. When Murdoc spoke up again the drummer exhaled and rolled his eyes.

“I- I don’t know what’s on the telly tonight. Want to watch a DVD together instead? We could all watch _A_ _Clockwork Orange_ ” 

“That’s not safe for kids”

“All TV isn’t safe for kids if you constantly tell them it isn’t”

“A ‘U’ rating. A ‘U’ rating is safe for kids, Murdoc”, Russel said as he turned a page.

“U for utterly boring. Which is how i’d describe you actually. Where’s 2D?”

Russel payed close attention to the page he was on- something political. He answered Murdoc with the tone of a man half entranced.

“I don’t know man, he came down for breakfast and I haven’t seen him since. Why not go find him yourself?”

Murdoc purposefully leaned close to Russel’s face.

“I think I will actually”, he said breathily.

Russel almost fainted as the smell drifted to his nose.

Noodle piped up before Murdoc left the room, pointing down at her drawing. 

“Murdoc! Come look”

Murdoc sidled over and bent down over the drawing. She watched for his reaction, eyes wide.

“Well, err”, Murdoc started. She’d drawn the bassist with the angriest black eyebrows, adding his bass guitar- that stick Murdoc held between his crotch. Stick 2D’s body was there, but his neck was headless, and Murdoc’s eyes flitted, soon landing on the singer’s disembodied head poking out from the bottom left hand-side of the page. Murdoc was laughing before he was aware of what he was doing. Noodle grinned, waiting for Murdoc’s verdict in words. 

Murdoc wiped a few tears from his eyes. “2D’s never looked better, and I really mean that”, he squeaked, fighting the urge to laugh again.

“I’ve never looked better? What are you talking about?”

2D entered the room, moving to grab something from a cupboard before he noticed Murdoc was holding a piece of paper and Noodle had a grin like Cheshire Cat. 

“What are you showing her?”, he asked with a twinge of self consciousness.

Murdoc decided to milk the moment, laying down on his back beside Noodle and holding the paper so only he and the girl could see. He held the paper aloft, squinting as he compared it with the real 2D stood wringing his hands.

“Interesting. Interesting”, Murdoc muttered, pretending to make up his mind about something and then whispering into Noodle’s ear. 

Russel groaned. “Knock it off. ‘D just ignore him, he’s extra annoying today”

Noodle felt guilt almost instantly, and yanked the paper out of Murdoc’s hands. She plodded over to 2D and her eyes gleamed as she passed him the picture.

“It’s all of us. Murdoc told me to make you very long. Like a giraffe”

2D noticed his head popping out from the side of the page. “Right”, he said. Then his eyes flitted to stick Murdoc, who’s eyebrows were as thick as logs. 2D brightened. “Ha! I don’t know why you’re laughing at mine, Murdoc- she made you look like a right miserable bastard!”

“That’s cos he _is_ a miserable bastard”, Russel piped up, his eyes fixed to his current page in the newspaper. “Also stop swearing in front of Noodle”, he added. 

2D had a moment of inspiration and slapped the picture down on the table-top, grabbing a nearby pen. With it he drew a large speech bubble above stick Murdoc’s head. He scribbled away and then showed it to Noodle triumphantly. She soon giggled. 

In it he’d written in large black lettering:

** IT’S MY BAND! **

** MY BAND! **

** MY FUCKING BAND! **


End file.
